


Log: ladybug and chat noir theories

by bookybookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Maybe - Freeform, Secret Identity, Slightly crack, adrien and mari are b a d bad at lying, alya is hella confused, dont treat seriously please, group chat shenanigans, nino is... nino, sabrina is wise, two smol awkward children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alya: What were you doing<br/>Alya: Were you screaming into a pillow or something<br/>Marinette: Something like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thanks for reading this pile of poop  
> Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire created the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Tuesday]**

_Alya Césaire created the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'_

_Alya Césaire added Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Alya Césaire added Nino Lahiffe_

_Alya Césaire added Adrien Agreste_

Alya: Hey guys If you know who Ladybug or Chat Noir is TELL ME NOW

Marinette: ???

Alya: Mari, I need to know who Ladybug is Tell me any deets you have on her

Adrien: she's really beautiful

Adrien: wait what

Alya: What

Marinette: What?!

Nino: hahaaa u guys dont kno

Nino: my bro here has a major crush on lb

Marinette: ahdkfkglsjsahkslddl

Marinette: Sorry, that was a mistake.

Adrien: nino i do not have a crush on ladybug

Adrien: okay maybe a little

Adrien: okay maybe a lot

Alya: Guys chatting is not what this chat is for

Nino: ...

Alya: Okay I saw that but still

Marinette: Alya I don't think any of us will have any information on Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Adrien: yeah ^

Marinette: ahdieiskd

Marinette: Sorry, that was a mistake again.

Nino: als sorry but i dont no anything

Alya: Alright time for the big guns

_Alya added Sabrina Raincomprix_

Marinette: Wait what?

Alya: Sabrina here is the second biggest fan of Chat Noir

Sabrina: Uh, yeah I guess! >.<

Adrien: wait who's the first

Alya: Hehe

Alya: Wouldn't you like to know

Adrien: no why would i want to know anything what alya what are you suggesting

Sabrina: ?

Adrien: omg sabrina stop getting all up in my case about it

Alya: ...

Alya: I was just messing Marinette is Chat's biggest fan

Marinette: Oh my god, Alya.

Adrien: awwwww really

Marinette: ahdkdkslalaksdhei

Marinette: Mistake. Again. Sorry.

Alya: Aaaaaanyway Sabrina have anything to tell us about Ladybug or Chat Noir

Sabrina: Uh, no, not really... :/ but I think that they're our age... ;)

Alya: OMG HOW DO YOU KNOW

Adrien: omg how do you know

Marinette: Omg how do you know?

Nino: ...

Adrien: what

Marinette: What?

Sabrina: Um, well, Ladybug had that History book a while back, right? :) And they don't look that old. ^_^

Alya: That is a surprisingly well thought out theory

Sabrina: Well, I don't _just_ hang out with Chloé... :/

Sabrina: Well, it's that's all you needed! ;)

Sabrina: Bye! ^o^

_Sabrina Raincomprix left the group_

Nino: wow

Marinette: Wow indeed.

Alya: I kinda forgot Sabrina was really smart

Marinette: Yeah, well staying with Chloé for that long tends to make people think you're just like Chloé.

Marinette: Oh no sorry Adrien!!

Adrien: it's fine

Adrien: i know chloé is

Adrien: you know

Adrien: chloé

Alya: Wait guys you're missing the main point Ladybug and Chat Noir are our age

Marinette: Wait how do you know that??? Whoever said such a thing???

Alya: … Sabrina did

Marinette: Oh.

Marinette: Well that might just be Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to throw us off the scent, you know? Remember when Ladybug said she was 5000 years old?

Alya: I guess

Nino: thats awks for my bro adrien here

Adrien: why

Nino: dude u r crushing majorly on lb

Nino: and shes 5000 yrs old???

Adrien: oh yeah (˃ᆺ˂)

Marinette: Wait maybe I’m wrong, I mean how would I know? Hahaha. And it would be fine if Adrien has a crush on Ladybug.

Alya: Mari why are you rambling

Nino: more importantly y did adrien use a cat emoji

Adrien: lol :3

Alya: That is weird Adrien

Adrien: (=^･ｪ･^=)

Marinette: I think I’m dying.

Nino: me too

Alya: Me three

Adrien: that’s so unFUR guys

Adrien: cats are PURRfect

Marinette: diguhowijfassdifgd

Marinette: I need therapy.

Nino: me too

Alya: Me three

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops what is this


	2. Tuesday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Chien Kim sent a message to Alya Cesaire

**Lê Chiến Kim - Alya Césaire**

**[Tuesday]**

Kim: YO ALYA i heard you created a class chat

Kim: why am i not in it

Alya: Wait how did you know

Alya: And it’s not a class chat

Kim: sab told nath and nath told max and max told rose and rose told jules and jules told alix and alix told me

Alya: Okay…

Alya: But anyway it’s just talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir theories

Alya: Nothing special

Kim: oh

Kim: can i join tho

Alya: Why

Kim: i wanna know about ladybug too

Kim: shes cool

Alya: Okay fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short sorry


	3. Tuesday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire added Le Chien Kim  
> \---  
> Alya Cesaire added Chloe Bourgeois

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Tuesday]**

_Alya Césaire added Lê Chiến Kim_

Adrien: stop kinkshaming me

Kim: woah what the hell

Kim: Adrien has a kink???

Nino: yes

Alya: Basically he’s acting like a cat

Kim: weird

Marinette: Wait why is Kim here? No offence Kim.

Alya: He wanted to join because apparently ‘Ladybug is cool’

Adrien: what about chat noir

Kim: yeah he’s cool too

Adrien: nice

Alya: So got any theories Kim?

Kim: ladybug and cn are totally in love that’s all i think

Alya: Amen

Marinette: No not amen!!

Adrien: why not

Marinette: Because…

Marinette: Because they don’t even know who the other is! How can they have a relationship based on lies???

Adrien: woah

Adrien: i disagree

Adrien: love knows no bounds

Adrien: if they love each other that much then they can have a good relationship

Alya: …

Alya: You guys have put way too much thought into this

Marinette: What? Haha why would I?? I mean, I’m not personally invested in this or anything.

Marinette: Why would you even suggest such a thing?

Nino: she didnt

Alya: Also Adrien I thought you had a crush on Ladybug so why do you ship Ladynoir

Adrien: ladynoir whats that

Kim: their ship name duh

Adrien: oh

Adrien: i support ladynoir more than i support LADRIEN because chat noir is awesome

Marinette: This conversation has gone way off topic.

Alya: No way this is fun

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng left the group_

_Alya Césaire added Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Kim: mari why did u leave

Marinette: It was an accident.

Alya: Sure

Adrien: but marinette’s right

Adrien: i thought this was for lb and cn theories

Kim: hey chloé’s met ladybug before

Kim: let’s ask her

Marinette: Why?

Alya: I hate to say it but Kim’s right

Marinette: Wait

_Alya Césaire added Chloé Bourgeois_

Marinette: Oh my god.

Chloé: Why am,, I here?

Kim: hi chloé

Alya: Do you know who Ladybug or Chat Noir is

Chloé: Even if,, I knew. I wouldn’’t tell you.

Adrien: what about me

Chloé: Oh of courrrse I would te,,ll you!! Adrien

Adrien: so do you know anything

Chloé: Alll I knoe is that she l..oves me

Marinette: …I don’t think that’s true.

Chloé: Aas if TRashynette would know, anything anyway.y I know more thaen he,,r

Marinette: Oh my god.

Alya: Please Chloé if you know anything else just tell me

Alya: And I’ll stop asking

Chloé: Algright,,

Chloé: I thik Chat Noor is a mod;ek

Adrien: haha why would you think that chloé

Chloé: He alwaiys h/olds himself like a moldel and he pos]es pro.fessionaally

Alya: That was actually… useful

Alya: Anything else

Chloé: Ony that Chet is not a butter model t..han adrikinssss!

Adrien: i don’t know how to take that

Chloé: of courSe as a compli..ment!”!

Alya: Okay that’s enough

_Alya Césaire removed Chloé Bourgeois_

Marinette: Thank god I don’t think I could have taken much more of her. She makes way too many mistakes.

Marinette: I think they’re on purpose.

Alya: MARINETTE you don’t get it

Alya: Chat Noir is a m o d e l

Adrien: haha you’re trusting chlo on that why are you

Alya: Well she is high up in the fashion world

Alya: Oh no I payed her a compliment.

Alya: Nino get the holy water

Nino: i got u fam

Kim: how many male models are there in Paris

Alya: As if I’d know that off the top of my head lol

Adrien: 67

Nino: …

Adrien: what

Adrien: im a model too :3

Nino: back at it with the cat emojis

Marinette: How are you going to eliminate all the models?

Marinette: I’ll bet a lot of them have blond hair.

Alya: But what about green eyes?

Adrien: i doubt those are chat’s real eyes

Alya: Agh this speculation is going nowhere

Alya: I’m going to write up everything on the Ladyblog bye

Nino: bye

Adrien: bye

Marinette: Bye!

Kim: bye

Kim: I’m leaving the group this is soo boring bye

Nino: bye

Adrien: bye

Marinette: Bye!

_Lê Chiến Kim left the group_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe kills me omg


	4. Wednesday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Wednesday]**

Alya: I’ve been thinking

Nino: dude did u even sleep

Alya: So if Chat Noir is a model that must mean he’s in a magazine right

Adrien: lol i don’t think hes a model

Alya: Why not

Adrien: idk i just think people would recognise him if he was famous

Marinette: Well the masks do help a lot… I bet even Ladybug and Chat’s best friends don’t know who they are in real life.

Alya: That’d be mean on the friends

Alya: Imagine not knowing your best friend is a freaking superhero

Adrien: damn

Marinette: Idk maybe they don’t want their friends knowing because if Hawkmoth knew that they were friends then he could target the friends.

Marinette: Just hypothesising.

Adrien: and maybe they want to tell their best friends but don’t know how to

Adrien: maybe

Nino: …

Alya: Again you guys have put way too much thought into this

Marinette: Oops.

Nino: haha imagine if lb and cn were one of our friends

Alya: Omg yes that would be great

Marinette: Haha no I can’t imagine that because our friends are obviously not Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette: Not in any way.

Adrien: lol i doubt anyone in our class are superheroes right

Adrien: haha

Alya: Oh my god

Marinette: What?

Alya: I think I know who Ladybug is

Marinette: Haha what???

Adrien: really who is she

Alya: Okay I’ll tell you

Marinette: Wait don’t.

Alya: It has to be Juleka.

Marinette: Oh.

Adrien: REALLY

Nino: dude u dont have to yell

Alya: Think about it

Alya: Juleka has black hair

Alya: She’s quiet but responsible

Alya: She could probably rock red and black spots

Nino: yh but that could b anyone

Adrien: also ladybug has blue eyes

Nino: lol ur making me think marinette is lb

Marinette: No I’m not Ladybug omg!

Adrien: …i can kinda see it

Marinette: I’m not Ladybug!!! We have totally different personalities.

Nino: idk mari

Nino: ur using way too many !s

Marinette: Stop! I’m not Ladybug!!

Adrien: also i bet chat noir is different in his normal life too

Adrien: just a guess

Alya: …Plus you’re acting wayyyyy too suspicious

Marinette: Alya you too???

Marinette: Well Adrien has blonde hair and green eyes! And he acts suspicious too. So why aren’t you suspecting him???

Alya: You’re right

Alya: Adrien is chat noir!!!

Adrien: dammit marinette

Marinette: Wait sorry I didn’t mean it I was just trying to get Alya and Nino off my back omg I’m sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god back at it again


	5. Wednesday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Alya Cesaire

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Alya Césaire**

**[Wednesday]**

Marinette: I did not just say that my crush is Chat Noir.

Marinette: Did I?

Marinette: I’m mortified.

Marinette: Tell my mum and dad I love them.

Marinette: There are cookies for Tikki in the cupboard.

Alya: Yep you did girl

Alya: Or should I say Ladybug

Alya: Wait who’s Tikki

Marinette: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what even  
> legit might make this into a reveal


	6. Wednesday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Wednesday]**

Adrien: i am not chat noir okay

Marinette: And I’m not Ladybug!

Nino: suspicious

Adrien: really nino

Marinette: Really, Nino?

Alya: Ooh they said that together

Alya: That speaks volumes

Alya: Ladybug and Chat are in sync

Alya: So are Adrien and Marinette

Marinette: Or we just shared our disgust for the idea that we are superheroes.

Nino: dude ur the one who said adrien was cn in the first place

Marinette: …

Adrien: im not chat noir btw

Alya: The longer both of you speak the more I can believe you two are superheroes

Nino: omg adrien ur ring

Nino: u have a ring

Alya: Holy sh**

Nino: holy sh**

Marinette: Holy sh**.

Adrien: i thought you were on my side marinette

Marinette: fhfdafojdhgg

Marinette: You have a ring.

Adrien: yeah well you have earrings

Marinette: They’re black not red with spots.

Adrien: also my ring is silver not black and it doesn’t have a pawprint

Marinette: I’m clumsy and Ladybug is agile so I can’t be her.

Adrien: i haven’t got green sclera

Marinette: Well maybe the magic changes your eyes.

Adrien: then maybe the magic fixes your clumsiness

Marinette: I’m very unlucky not lucky like Ladybug.

Adrien: im not unlucky so i cant be chat noir

Adrien: anyway luckiness cant be measured

Marinette: That completely defeats your point!

Adrien: anyway ive been in the same place at the same time as chat noir

Adrien: so i cant be him

Marinette: Give me an example.

Adrien: uummm

Adrien: when volpina was threatening to drop me off the Eiffel tower chat noir was there

Nino: wait what

Marinette: But that was an illusion.

Adrien: how do you know you weren’t there

Marinette: Neither were you! How do you know that Volpina was evil anyway? No one knows!

Adrien: if no one knows how do you know

Marinette: How do you know?!

Alya: Nino what’s happening

Nino: hell if i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is now a reveal


	7. Wednesday Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug sent a message to Chat Noir

**Ladybug – Chat Noir**

**[Wednesday]**

Ladybug: I may have figured out your identity.

Chat Noir: me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk maybe theyre texting on their yoyo and baton


	8. Wednesday Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't wednesday but it is in this fic oops  
> Literally 5 mins after the last chapter btw

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Wednesday]**

Adrien: ladybug?

Marinette: Chat?

Adrien: yeah

Marinette: Yeah.

Adrien: okay

Adrien: that's cool

Marinette: Yep. Everything's fine!

Adrien: HAHA NO ADRIEN IS FREAKING OUT ~Plagg

Marinette: Um. Really?

Marinette: I'm guessing Plagg is your kwami?

Adrien: yeah

Marinette: Right.

Adrien: ...

Adrien: this is awkward

Marinette: Totally.

Adrien: yeah

Marinette: Yeah.

Marinette: So.

Marinette: What do you want to do?

Adrien: idk

Adrien: see you tonight? we can talk then

Marinette: Okay.

Adrien: bye my lady~

Marinette: djdksjabaak

Marinette: Oops that was a mistake.

Marinette: Bye, kitty.


	9. Thursday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday is a very long day  
> okay so basically mari and adrien talked things out on a rooftop somewhere

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Thursday]**

Alya: So guys what was yesterday about

Adrien: what do you mean

Alya: You know the whole Volpina thing

Adrien: oh that

Adrien: yeah

Adrien: idk

Nino: dude what r u saying

Alya: Come on Adrien tell us

Alya: It may provide intel as to who Ladybug and Chat Noir are

Adrien: ummmmmm


	10. Thursday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Thursday]**

Adrien: marinette help

Marinette: Message not received.

Adrien: omg my lady stop messing

Adrien: what do i say to alya and nino

Marinette: I don't know, just improvise!

Adrien: halp

Marinette: Fine.


	11. Thursday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Thursday]**

Marinette: It was just a joke between Adrien and me.

Alya: Mari

Alya: Mari

Alya: Mari

Marinette: What?

Alya: You don't have inside jokes with anyone but me

Alya: Least of all Adrien

Adrien: wait why

Marinette: Reasons.

Adrien: omg im curious now tell me

Marinette: No!


	12. Thursday Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Alya Césaire – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Thursday]**

Alya: Okay Mari spill

Alya: You're acting normal with Adrien now

Marinette: Haha I guess it's because we're texting? Lol.

Alya: YOU HAVE INSIDE JOKES

Alya: That's impossible

Alya: You couldn't even speak with him before yesterday

Marinette: I realised something about him that made him more human. So...

Alya: OMG GIRL I'm so happy for you

Alya: But that still doesn't explain the Volpina thing


	13. Thursday Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to the group ‘ladybug and chat noir theories’

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Thursday]**

Alya: Okay explain the inside joke

Adrien: do we have to :3

Marinette: Damn it Adrien.

Adrien: haha sooorrryyy

Nino: woah ^

Alya: I'm speechless

Adrien: why =^•^=

Marinette: ...

Alya: Nevermind

Alya: Just tell us about the joke

Marinette: It honestly doesn't matter, it's a little stupid, really.

Adrien: i almost died actually

Adrien: i was within an inch of my life

Adrien: hanging off the eiffel tower

Adrien: so it wasn't that stupid

Marinette: THAT WAS AN ILLUSION!!!

Adrien: yeah but you didn't know that

Marinette: How could I have?

Adrien: idk

Nino: so confused rn

Alya: Please explain for the love of Ladybug

Alya: I thought Volpina was a superhero

Adrien: so did we all

Marinette: I didn't.

Adrien: ...


	14. Thursday Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Adrien Agreste**

**[Thursday]**

Marinette: Adrien please!!!

Adrien: please what

Marinette: Stop messing around.

Adrien: I'm Chat Noir, I live to mess around.

Adrien: TRUE ~Plagg

Marinette: STOP IT PLAGG ~Tikki

Adrien: your kwami?

Marinette: Yeah.

Marinette: And you know our identities are at stake!

Adrien: haha but no one has figured out yet

Marinette: Key word being -yet-.

Adrien: okay i'll stop

Marinette: Thank you, kitty.

Adrien: anytime, my lady ;3

Marinette: Please stop with the cat emojis.

Adrien: alas that is the one thing i cannot do

Adrien: that and puns =^ . ^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kwami type in capitals because THEY ARE ALL POWERFUL


	15. Thursday Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to the group ‘ladybug and chat noir theories’

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Thursday]**

Marinette: Let's actually talk about what this chat was made for.

Alya: You're right

Alya: Let's pick up where we left off

Alya: So you and Adrien are lb and cn

Marinette: No!

Alya: Just messing girl

Alya: You being Ladybug would be impossible

Marinette: ...Okay.

Alya: And I'll bet Adrien doesn't have time to be Chat Noir

Adrien: haha yeah you're right i don't

Nino: hey lila met lb right

Nino: theyre best buds

Alya: You're right let's add her

Marinette: Oh god please don't.

Alya: Too late

_Alya Césaire added Lila Rossi_

Adrien: oh dear

Lila: Adrien!!!

Adrien: hi

Lila: Why is this group named Ladybug and Chat Noir theories???

Alya: Because we want to know who lb and cn are

Alya: You've met Ladybug before haven't you

Lila: Ugh I don't want to talk about her!!! She's a b****!!!

Adrien: oh my god

Lila: Don't you agree Adrien???

Adrien: no

Lila: Haha of course you do!!!

Marinette: I might die.

Lila: OMG Marinette!!! You're on the chat too??? Don't tell me you like Ladybug???

Marinette: Um.


	16. Thursday Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe

**Broadcast: Marinette Dupain-Cheng – {Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe}**

**[Thursday]**

Marinette: Kill me now.


	17. Thursday Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi sent a message to the group ‘ladybug and chat noir theories’

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Thursday]**

Lila: Anyway I don't know much about Ladybug other than the fact that she is a b****...

Marinette: Okay, is that all, well you can leave now, I guess!

Alya: No wait

Alya: Lila you must know something

Lila: Well I'm pretty sure she has a crush on our precious Adrieeen!!! >:/

Adrien: wait what

Marinette: Haha that can't be true.

Adrien: omg

Nino: lmao

Lila: I'm almost certain!!! Though obviously she won't stand a chance!!! Haha

Adrien: omg i'm screaming

Marinette: Oh god.

Alya: Is that all

Lila: Yep!!!

Alya: Okay good

_Alya Césaire removed Lila Rossi_

Alya: I can't believe she insulted Ladybug like that TO MY FACE

Adrien: same

Alya: Wait more importantly

Alya: Ladybug has a crush on Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LILA IS GONE THANK GOD


	18. Thursday Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Thursday]**

Adrien: MARINETTE

Marinette: No comment.


	19. Friday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's sunday but it's also friday

**Alya Cesaire – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Friday]**

Alya: Mari I’m so sorry

Marinette: Why?

Alya: Because Adrien and LB like each other

Marinette: Wait.

Marinette: One minute.

Alya: What


	20. Friday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah mari and adrien still haven' t talked it out

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Adrien Agreste**

**[Friday]**

Marinette: ADRIEN!!

Marinette: YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LADYBUG?

Adrien: no comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know mari already knew that from the first chapter but


	21. Friday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Alya Cesaire

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Alya Césaire**

**[Friday]**

Marinette: Okay, I’m back.

Alya: What were you doing

Alya: Were you screaming into a pillow or something

Marinette: Something like that.

Marinette: I’m okay now.

Alya: Okay

Alya: … **  
**


	22. Friday Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Friday]**

Alya: Okay so we know this:

Alya: Lb and cn are our age

Alya: Chat Noir may be a model

Alya: Ladybug has a crush on Adrien

Nino: lol is that it

Alya: THREE DAYS

Alya: three days and all of it was for three facts

Adrien: idk these three days have been very enlightening

Alya: You’re only saying that because your crush has a crush on you

Adrien: that amongst other things

Marinette: Alya, I think you should just accept the fact that you’re not going to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are anytime soon.

Alya: Mari I can do this

Alya: Does no one believe in me

Nino: i do

Marinette: Awwww.

Nino: what

Adrien: awwwww

Adrien: (=^-ω-^=)

Marinette: I swear to god-

Marinette: Stop those damn cat emojis or I’ll do something you’ll regret.

Adrien: nyaaan

Marinette: THAT IS IT!

Alya: Woah Mari don’t kill him

Adrien: omg tell nathalie i love her

Adrien: there’s cheese for plagg in the fridge

Adrien: goodbye world

Nino: whos plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip in peace adrien  
> also I know it's a really short few chapters but I've got a massive latin test to revise for okay  
> I might update monday or tuesday


	23. Saturday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire created the group 'ladynoir is the best'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette killed adrien  
> basically

**‘ladynoir is the best’**

**[Saturday]**

_Alya Césaire created the group ‘ladynoir is the best’_

_Alya Césaire added Adrien Agreste_

_Alya Césaire added Nino Lahiffe_

_Alya Césaire added Lê Chiến Kim_

_Alya Césaire added Rose Lavillant_

_Alya Césaire added Sabrina Raincomprix_

_Alya Césaire added Juleka Couffaine_

_Alya Césaire added Max Kanté_

_Alya Césaire added Ivan Bruel_

Alya: Okay I know you guys ship ladynoir right

Kim: yup

Rose: of course! <3

Juleka: yeah

Ivan: Yes

Max: I think all of us do, Alya.

Alya: Gr9

Nino: idk i only ship them cuz of u

Alya: I’m choosing to ignore that statement

Alya: Okay so you can’t tell Marinette about this group

Sabrina: Why not?

Nino: she might kill alya

Alya: You don’t want to see your favourite classmate die right

Max: I don’t know if you’re _everyone’s_ favourite classmate, Alya.

Alya: Nonsense

Alya: Anyway we need proof that ladynoir is real

Alya: Lay it on me peeps

Sabrina: I don’t think there is any proof… :(

Juleka: wait

Juleka: didnt they kiss that one time

Alya: WHEN

Adrien: F---ING WHAT

Alya: Language Adrien

Juleka: uh

Juleka: you know when dark cupid was around

Kim: gUilty

Juleka: anyway chat noir got shot i guess

Juleka: and ladybug kissed him to break the spell

Rose: how did you see that, jules?

Juleka: idk i was hiding near there

Alya: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

Adrien: what

Alya: IT WAS A TRUE LOVES KISS

Adrien: holy sh--


	24. Saturday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Saturday]**

Adrien: YOU KISSED ME

Marinette: Haha what?

Adrien: JULEKA SAID YOU KISSED ME

Marinette: I don’t recall.

Adrien: DURING THE DARK CUPID INCIDENT

Marinette: Nope, I don’t think I did.

Adrien: LADYBUG

Marinette: It was just to break a spell, okay?

Adrien: ALYA SAYS IT’S TRUE LOVE

Marinette: Wait why were you talking about this anyway?

Adrien: …

Adrien: alya created a ladynoir group

Adrien: i didn’t have a choice in the matter tho

Marinette: …

Adrien: wait mari please don’t kill alya

Adrien: mari?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason no one seems to talk irl is bc it's summer holidays  
> idk


	25. Saturday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Lahiffe sent a message to the group 'ladynoir is the best'

**‘ladynoir is the best’**

**[Saturday]**

Nino: wait i thought ladybug had a crush on adrien

Ivan: Woah really?

Alya: But Lila told us that

Alya: She’s not exactly a reliable source

Kim: wait

Kim: if ladybug likes adrien

Kim: and lb and cn have true love

Kim: and cn is a model

Kim: doesn’t that mean

Max: I think you’re right, Kim.

Ivan: What does it mean

Adrien: yes kim what are you insinuating

Kim: ok 1. i have no idea what you mean by insinuating

Max: suggest or hint (something bad) in an indirect and unpleasant way

Kim: ok nerd

Alya: Wait are you saying what I think you’re saying

Kim: depends what you think im saying

Rose: wait what is everyone talking about?

Sabrina: Kim thinks that Adrien is Chat Noir, right? ^.^

Alya: ALSO THE CAT PUNS

Nino: plus the ring

_Adrien Agreste left the group_

_Alya Césaire added Adrien Agreste_

Nino: bro whyd u leave

Adrien: ummmmmm because im obviously not chat noir


	26. Saturday Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Alya Cesaire

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Alya Césaire**

**[Saturday]**

Marinette: Really?

Marinette: A Ladynoir group?

Alya: Who told you

Alya: I bet it was Adrien

Alya: That traitor

Alya: Anyway listen I know you don’t ship it but

Alya: It’s my OTP

Marinette: …

Alya: Okay but more importantly

Marinette: What’s more important than this?

Alya: ADRIEN AGRESTE IS CHAT NOIR

Marinette: Haha what?!

Alya: Well it’s just a theory

Alya: But he’s acting pretty suspicious

Marinette: I’m sure he’s not.

Alya: The facts:

Alya: 1. Adrien is a model

Alya: Chat Noir is a model

Alya: 2. Ladybug loves Adrien

Alya: Ladybug and Chat Noir are in love

Alya: 3. Adrien has a ring

Alya: So does Chat Noir

Alya: 4. Adrien spews cat puns and emojis

Alya: Chat Noir is a literal cat

Alya: 5. Adrien is way too suspicious

Marinette: I don’t think Chat Noir is a literal cat.

Marinette: More like he has the persona of a cat.

Marinette: But not like a furry.

Alya: THAT’S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT

Marinette: Listen, I doubt Adrien is Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is a furry


	27. Saturday Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Adrien Agreste**

**[Saturday]**

Marinette: I knew the cat puns would out you.

Adrien: you wound me, my lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but for the whole of 'saturday' i had to remove or blank out every swear word to keep this G rated  
> i'm going to hell


	28. Sunday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Césaire changed the group name to ‘ladybug theories’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it's been three days

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Sunday]**

_Alya Césaire changed the group name to ‘ladybug theories’_

Adrien: wait what

Alya: We already know who Chat Noir is

Marinette: … I still don’t think Adrien is Chat Noir.

Adrien: thanks

Marinette: No problem.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng changed the group name to ‘ladybug and chat noir theories’_

Nino: duuuuude the facts r all there

Adrien: please im not chat

Adrien: do you think i have time

Adrien: what with school modelling piano fencing basketball and Chinese

Adrien: to be a full time superhero

Alya: Fair point

Alya: However

Alya: Your nights are still free

Alya: no?

Adrien: … i sleep in the night

Alya: Excuse me I see you on the Ladyblog at three in the morning

Marinette: Really?

Adrien: so what

Adrien: if i cant sleep i browse the internet

Alya: You’re on there every other day

Adrien: i cant sleep most nights

Nino: ur just digging urself into a hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a weird turn bear with me


	29. Sunday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Césaire removed Adrien Agreste  
> -  
> Alya Césaire added Alix Kubdel  
> Alya Césaire added Mylène Haprèle  
> Alya Césaire added Nathanaël Kurtzberg

**‘ladynoir is the best’**

**[Sunday]**

_Alya Césaire removed Adrien Agreste_

Alya: Okay

Alya: Even though Adrien is denying it

Alya: We know he is Chat Noir

Alya: So we need a plan

Juleka: plan for what

Alya: To get Adrien and Ladybug together

Alya: !!!

Rose: but how do we do that?

Alya: Umm

Kim: let’s lock them in a closet

Kim: together

Max: But then Adrien can just transform and Cataclysm the door down, Kim.

Kim: ur right

Ivan: Wait but are we sure Adrien is Chat Noir?

Ivan: We don’t have proof

Alya: Let’s spy on him then

Sabrina: Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea… :/

Nino: its perfect

Nino: lets do it

_Alya Césaire changed the group name to ‘operation find out if adrien is chat noir’_

Alya: I’m adding Alix and Mylène and Nathanaël also

Rose: what about marinette?

Alya: No she doesn’t think Adrien is Chat Noir

Rose: okay! X)

_Alya Césaire added Alix Kubdel_

_Alya Césaire added Mylène Haprèle_

_Alya Césaire added Nathanaël Kurtzberg_

Nath: What’s this?

Alya: We think Adrien is Chat Noir

Mylène: how do you know?

Alix: lolol are u sure

Alya: Hang on lemme copy something

Alya: The facts:

Alya: 1. Adrien is a model

Alya: Chat Noir is a model

Alya: 2. Ladybug loves Adrien

Alya: Ladybug and Chat Noir are in love

Alya: 3. Adrien has a ring

Alya: So does Chat Noir

Alya: 4. Adrien spews cat puns and emojis

Alya: Chat Noir is a literal cat

Alya: 5. Adrien is way too suspicious

Nath: Wow… Um, are you sure? There’s not any hard truths in there.

Mylène: nathanaël’s right.

Alya: Okay but we’re going to spy on Adrien to check

Alix: lolol i’m down for that

Nino: nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon alix talks like 707


	30. Sunday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Sunday]**

Adrien: is patrol still on tonight

Marinette: Yep.

Marinette: Maybe we can talk about the… situation.

Adrien: cool beans

Marinette: Did you just say ‘cool beans’?

Adrien: so what if I did

Adrien: it’s a purr-fectly innocent thing to say

Marinette: That’s it. I’m not helping you anymore.

Adrien: nooooo my lady~

Adrien: sorry

Marinette: Forgiven.

Adrien: *finger guns out*

Marinette: …

Adrien: im sorry i cant stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien is a dork  
> marinette is 110% done


	31. Monday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to 'operation find out if adrien is chat noir'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f yeah I'm finally posting!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry  
> I'll try to update more, but revision for mocks ;-;

**‘operation find out if adrien is chat noir’**

**[Monday]**

Alya: Okay MISSION ABORT

Nino: dude why

Alya: Adrien isn’t chat

_Alya Césaire changed the group name to ‘ladynoir is the best’_

Kim: WHY ARE YOU UP

Sabrina: Yeah, it’s 3am… :o

Alya: Did no one hear me

Alya: Adrien isn’t chat noir

Nino: how did u figure that

Alya: _adrien_and_chat_together.jpg_

Sabrina: Okay, that blows all our ideas up. -_-

Kim: Als the timestamp says 23:45 how long have you been un

Alya: NOT THE POINT!!

Alya: I was wrong…

_Alya Césaire deleted the chat ‘ladynoir is the best’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean you can't have angst in a crack fic


	32. Monday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire sent a message to 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor alya, adorable adrien, pissed off mari  
> nino is... nino

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Monday]**

Alya: So any more info on lb and cn?

Adrien: does this mean youve given up on the idea im chat

Nino: ye

Alya: :(

Alya: Back to square one

Adrien: im glad that youre not accusing me but im sorry

Adrien: for not being chat noir

Adrien: i guess?

Alya: Aw Adrien you’re too cute

Marinette: No he’s not.

Adrien: i am wounded

Adrien: get the stretcher

Adrien: call the purr-amedics

Marinette: I will physically hurt you one day.

Adrien: you already did my lady T_T

Alya: Oh my god

Nino: oh my god

Alya: Oh my god

Nino: oh my gog

Marinette: What?

Adrien: jegus

Adrien: okay seriously what

Alya: 1. Did you actually quote homestuck

Alya: And 2. “MY LADY”???????????

Nino: ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jegus christ


	33. Monday Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pissed off mari x2

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Adrien Agreste**

**[Monday]**

Marinette: You’re going to get it, chaton.

Adrien: get what

Marinette: “My lady”??? That practically screams Ladybug and Chat Noir

Adrien: oh oops

Marinette: That’s

Marinette: That’s all you can say?

Marinette: Tikki is trying to convince me not to transform and go to your house AND KICK YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW!

Adrien: please tikki save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for today folks but tune in for more in a few days!


	34. Monday Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jingle bells, chat noir smells, ladybug flew away...

**Adrien Agreste – Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**[Monday]**

Adrien: but at least

Adrien: we convinced alya that im not chat

Marinette: I can’t believe I had to use lucky charm for that.

Marinette: If you were just more careful…

Adrien: lucky charm is so cool though

Adrien: it literally created another me

Marinette: Well, it’s done now.

Marinette: Now get your sorry behind back to the chat and explain things to them.

Adrien: youre thinking of my behind…?

Adrien: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Marinette: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lenny faces don't look nice on ao3


	35. Monday Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste sent a message to the group 'ladybug and chat noir theories'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST

**‘ladybug and chat noir theories’**

**[Monday]**

Adrien: ahahaahhahah thats just an inside joke marinette and me have

Marinette: Marinette and I.

Adrien: ?

Marinette: You said ‘Marinette and me’. The correct way to say it is ‘Marinette and I’.

Adrien: omg youre a closet geek

Nino: what do u mean closet

Nino: shes been correcting my grammar for years

Alya: OFF TOPIC PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Alya: I told you mari

Alya: You can’t have inside jokes with anyone but me

Alya: I’m your best friend

Marinette: That’s true.

Adrien: what are we doing

Adrien: i feel like the authors got no ideas

Adrien: so shes repeating old stuff from chapter 11

Nino: ????

Adrien: never mind

Alya: Oh hang on Lila’s calling me

Marinette: Why would Lila call you?

_Alya Césaire added Lila Rossi_

Marinette: Woah wait-

Lila: Hello again!!!

Lila: Nice to see you Marinette!!

Lila: And Adrien!!!

Adrien: hi

Alya: LILA

Alya: Quick tell them what you told me

Lila: Haha okay!!

Lila: Just this morning, I saw Ladybug climbing up the Eiffel Tower!!

Lila: And….

Lila: When she came down, I saw that the top was rotting!!!

Marinette: Um…

Lila: I know, right, Marinette??

Lila: I can’t believe she’s doing awful things!!!

Alya: Do you have images

Lila: Yes, of course!!!

Lila: 2dw24fsgrg2.jpg

Nino: …woah

Alya: I can’t believe this

Alya: I need to upload this to my blog

Lila: Great!!!

Adrien: whats going on

Lila: Aww Adrien!! Don’t you understand??? Ladybug is ruining the Eiffel Tower!!!

_Adrien Agreste removed Lila Rossi_

Marinette: Thanks.

Alya: Adrien!

Alya: Why did you do that

Adrien: obviously lila was lying

Alya: But we have photo evidence

Alya: Also even the news is saying that something happened to the Eiffel Tower

Alya: And why would she lie

Marinette: When does she not?

Nino: what

Marinette: Never mind.

Marinette: Just… please don’t upload that to the Ladyblog. It would be unfair on Ladybug.

Alya: …Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meaningless angst  
> if you want to stop reading i won't judge  
> this is terrible  
> [also hopefully no one else noticed that terrible grammar mistake]


	36. Monday Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette-Dupain Cheng sent a message to Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the story it hasn't even been a week aha

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Adrien Agreste**

**[Monday]**

Marinette: You do know that wasn’t me, right?

Adrien: of course mari

Adrien: lila’s just lying

Adrien: like last time

Adrien: it was probably high quality photoshop

Marinette: Why would she though?

Adrien: i have no idea…

Marinette: More importantly, what has happened to the Eiffel Tower?

Adrien: shall we go check it out

Adrien: nathalies in her office i can sneak out

Marinette: What about your father?

Adrien: …

Marinette: Right. Never mind.

Adrien: lets go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do the characters do when they're not texting?  
> I... don't know  
> maybe they just shut down until their phone vibrates  
> then they reply, finish the conversation, and lie back down in their coffins


End file.
